An Angels Hell
by yaoigirl4ever
Summary: What happenes When Itachi Stumbles on a very drunk and depressed Naruto out in the woods? Will he try to cheer him up? Sequal A Sinners Heaven Now up!


This is supposted to be a one shot but i might make a seqel if a get enough good reviews. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Things were never supposed to be this way. But he supposed that's how most things in his life go. Naruto was sitting down against a tree trunk, bottle of Vodka in one hand, a letter in the other. As he reread the letter he took a sip of vodka shuddering as the liquid ran down his throat.

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki_

_I'm sorry to inform you that your Nomination for the next Hokage has been declined. The council feels someone in your situation cannot be trusted to protect the village. We have nominated Sasuke Uchiha in your place and he has accepted this nomination and will take office next month. _

_The High Council of the hidden leaf village._

Naruto snorted as he read the line "someone in your situation." What they meant was since he was the nine tailed fox's container he wasn't to be trusted. He took another swig of alcohol and crumpled the letter in his hand. And to make matters worse the person they decided to nominate instead of him was Sasuke. His former missing ninja, and best friend/rival. That was just salt on the wound. What he couldn't understand was how Sasuke, someone who betrayed the village, injured and tried to kill fellow leaf shinobi on several occasion was more trustworthy than him. He worked hard for the village, how many times had he been almost killed defending it? He never struck back at a villager when they would beat him, or throw rocks at him. And yet Sasuke was more trustworthy than him. Naruto drowned the last continents of the vodka bottle and threw it into the bushes. He lied his head back down and tried to forget about the horrible day. A few minutes past until Naruto heard a twig crack. Being drunk wasn't very good for a ninja especially when outside of the village. Naruto opened his eyes and tried to focus his vision on the man in front of him. At first he thought it might have been Sasuke because of the eyes but the man's hair was too long and was too tall. Once Naruto's brain started to kick in he realized who it was.

"O shit"

The last person Itachi Uchiha expected to run into so far from the village was Naruto. He had been sent on a simple mission of capturing the Nine tailed fox vessel and returning to headcourters but when he got there he was deterred by Kakashi Hatake and made a run for it when he sensed that the blonde vessel wasn't in the village.

'well this is interesting' he thought.

Naruto glared at the missing ninja, but was too drunk to bother standing up.

"What are you doing so far from the village Naruto?" Itachi asked the blonde ignoring the icy glare he was receiving. Naruto rolled his eyes at the Uchiha, as he grabbed the other bottle of vodka he brought with him.

"What does it look like I'm doing Jack ass?" He screwed off the lid and took a swig. Itachi glared at the blonde. Naruto seeing it started laughing his head off. Itachi frowned. What could the blonde possible find funny at this moment? Naruto taking pity on the confused ninja said

"I've grown up with your brother, I'm basically immune to Uchiha death glares." Naruto was still giggling when he took another sip of vodka and almost choked on it.

"I'm curious, what could possible make you leave the village then do something's so reckless as to get drunk in the forest?" Itachi asked the drunken teenager who was still recovering from his laughing/choking fit. Naruto looked at the dark haired man before throwing the crumbled letter in his hand at him. Itachi caught in no problem and smoothed it out to read. No wonder the blonde was upset. Itachi laughed in his head when he read that his little brother was going to be the next hokage. Looking back at the blonde, he said "That's still no excuse for letting your guard down, someone could take advantage of it."

"Someone like you?" Naruto said jokingly. Itachi only smirked and said

"yes someone like me."

It was just then that Naruto noticed that Itachi had been getting closer to him that whole time. Feeling wary he stood up and leaned against the tree.

"if you think I'm going to let you take me to the Akatsuki without a fight your not as smart as I thought you were." Itachi only smirked some more.

"What makes you think I'm going to take you to the Akatsuki? I just thought I might help you get your mind off of things."

Suddenly Itachi had Naruto pushed up against the tree holding his wrists above his head. Naruto looked up to Itachi's face accidently brushing their lips together not realizing exactly how close the Uchiha was. Naruto's lips tingled from their brief contact and he found himself wanting more. Almost as if he read his mind Itachi lowered his lips onto the blonde's. It was gentle at first but soon began to get fiercer. Itachi bit Naruto's lower lips making the blonde gasp allowing him entrance into his sweet cavern. Their tongues molded together as the kiss got even deeper. Itachi nudged his leg in between Naruto's grinding their hips together. Naruto moaned when he felt Itachi's thick cock brush against his. Suddenly noticing their need for air the two broke apart but Itachi quickly started lavishing kisses down Naruto's neck. Moving so he held both the teens wrists in one hand slowly moved the free one down his chest making Naruto groan. Whispering into the blonde's ear he said

"you had too many cloths on." Itachi released Naruto's wrists only to pull his shirt off. Some were in his mind Naruto knew this was probably a bad idea but he was too drunk and horny to care. Suddenly he was pushed back into the tree making Naruto groaned in pain as the tree cut into his bare back.

"Sorry" Itachi groaned. Pulling off his cloak he threw it to the ground and pushed Naruto onto it. Lowering himself down he straddled the younger ninja. Naruto seeing and opening pulled at the bottom of Itachi's shirt. Realizing what the blonde wanted he allowed him to pull his t-shirt off. Itachi started making a trail of kisses down the blondes chest paying special attention to his nipples. As he licked and sucked at them Naruto could feel his length hardening more. He felt something at the button of his pants. He didn't realize what he was doing until Itachi had his pants pulled off. He couldn't help but smirk at the huge tent in the orange boxers. Kissing his lower abdomen he gently stroked the young teen through them. When he had enough tormenting the blonde he pulled them off. Naruto hissed at the sudden cold air hitting his rock hard cock. Smirking at the thick length springing from a mess of blonde curls Itachi asked him

"What do you want Naruto?" Naruto just whimpered and lifted his hips up more to Itachi's face. Grabbing his hips Itachi held them down as he said "you have to tell me little one"

"Touch me" Itachi took one hand off his waist and grabbed the length. Moving his hand up and down slowly began enticing moans from the blonde. Carefully he licked a drop of pre cum on the tip making the teen shriek in pleasure. Ever so slowly he engulfed the hardened member. Bobbing his head up and down he sucked at it. Naruto had never felt like this before. Sure he had pleasured himself before but it never felt like this. Grabbing at Itachi's head he tried to force him to take him deeper. Moaning he said

"God please make me cum." Itachi smirked letting go of the boys cock. He pulled himself up so he could whisper into Naruto's ear.

"O no your not gonna cum until I'm deep inside you, pounding you into the ground." Naruto moaned as that image crossed his mind.

"Then get to it." Naruto grabbed at Itachi's pants but was so impatient he could barely get the button undone. Taking pity on the blonde Itachi put one hand on top of his and help him. He pulled off his pants and boxers at the same time. Naruto blushed when he saw the size of him. Smirking Itachi said

"See something you like?" Naruto blushed deeper. Itachi thought there was never a more sexier sight than Naruto blushing. Putting his fingers the to blondes mouth he commanded him to suck them. Naruto took them into his mouth and tried to put on a little show making sure to coat each digit with saliva. Itachi watched him with fascination imaging what else the blondes mouth could be used for. Pulling his fingers out with a slight 'pop' he pulled Naruto's legs apart. Suddenly Naruto felt something push inside his ass. It didn't hurt but was slightly uncomfortable. Itachi moved it around until he added the second finger. Now that hurt. Waiting until the blonde was comfortable he began to scissor his finger trying to stretch him so he wouldn't hurt as much when he took him. Adding the third digit in he worked Naruto as best as he could. Removing his fingers he spit into his had quickly covering his length. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen. Itachi pulled Naruto's legs around his waist as he gently pushed in. O my god it hurt! It felt as if he was being ripped in two. Naruto naturally tried to move away but Itachi comforted him telling him the pain would be gone in a minute. Waiting a few minutes Itachi asked

"is it ok if I move." Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. Itachi gently pulled out only to push back in.

"God you feel so good, so tight" Itachi moaned. Naruto had taken to clawing at his back to deal with the pain but it wasn't long before he was moaning along with Itachi. Itachi thrusting got faster and harder and he reached between them to grab Naruto's cock making him moan louder. It felt so good, like he was going to explode. Soon Itachi hit a spot inside him that made him see stars.

"ITACHI!" Naruto screamed as his orgasm hit him cumming all over their chests. Hearing Naruto call his name like that pushed Itachi over the edge. Thrusting in a few more times before he pulled out and collapsed next to the blonde. Both were panting hard from their orgasms and were covered in sweat. After a couple minutes Itachi got up, cleaned himself off and redressed. Looking at the blonde who was still lying on his coat nude he smirked. Grabbing the teens cloths he help him clean off and get back into them. Naruto who was still a bit tipsy couldn't stand to well so Itachi set him back against the tree. Grabbing his coat he folded it against his arm. Looking at the blonde he realized he had fallen asleep. Grabbing a spare pen from his coat pocked he grabbed the crumpled letter and on the back of it wrote. Setting the letter next the blonde he left to go tell the Akatsuki the mission had failed. A few hours later Naruto woke up sore from sleeping next to a tree. When he felt something crinkle next to him he looked down to notice the letter the council gave him. He almost threw it away but he noticed something written on the back.

_I hope that cheered you up. I'll be seeing you._

_Itachi Uchiha_

_P.s Having sex is no excuse for falling asleep in the middle of a forest with an enemy. _

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! reviews make me happy!**


End file.
